Sing Softly
by lostmoonchild
Summary: "Sing softly, my brightest gem, and continue to shine like the sun."


lostmoonchild: Okay, so I was messing around on YouTube and happened to stumble across this version of "Tsunaida Te ni Kiss Wo" so I asked permission to use this version so a special thanks to RyuuseiRosuto for giving me permission to use this version!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story.

* * *

Sing Softly

He didn't know whose arms held him but he could feel that the person behind him was female. His silver eyes stared up at the stars that glistened brightly against the dark midnight sky and felt the wind blow gently through the tall grass. This was the absolute peace that had been denied to him before he fled the Order in fear of his life. As he felt the woman take a breath behind him, Allen heard her voice beginning to sing the song that he had been forbidden to sing by the Order. While he knew the melody was the same, there was a sense that it was also somewhat an entirely different song.

**And so I watch my sweet boy fall fast asleep  
like the embers dying slowly in the fire  
one by one, as my mind tires.  
I see the faces of all those who sleep in this dark night  
their dreams come forth and spill across the endless sky  
then down to earth  
where dreamers lie  
**The dreamers, he knew, were all of the Exorcists that had lived and died, been discovered and still waited to be found. Resting his head against the woman's chest, his eyes slowly closed as her lullaby continued. When he opened them, Allen could feel the tears beginning to gather in his eyes as he watched the stars above begin to fall from the heavens. Those falling stars were prayers returning to Earth after being answered. Were his prayers still up there somewhere waiting for God's attention?

**Like stars your silver eyes glisten as we watch them  
bright as the sun, you shine so bright my perfect gem  
and we watch as our prayers find their way to God  
so they could return to us, or it may take millions of years  
but that wont keep me from praying to Him  
or pleading for my child's soul  
and I'll kiss his hand when its in mine.**

If they knew that he was sitting with someone's arms around him, holding him as they softly sang that forbidden lullaby into the night for God above to hear, Allen held no doubts that he would be punished. The woman would vanish the moment he turned to look at her without her consent but still he felt complete. He felt . . . loved.

Allen didn't need to look at her to know that the woman did indeed love him. She treasured him as if he truly were her perfect gem. The softness of her lips on his deformed hand proved that more than anybody back at the Order ever could. They accepted his deformity but none of them had willingly touched it. This woman did.

"Sing, my child."

_**And so I watch my mother as I fall asleep  
like the embers going out inside the fire  
one by one, as I get tired  
I dream of others who are asleep with me on this cold night  
their dreams come out and dance across the big black sky  
and then they fall  
to where their heads lie  
**_

He could see Lenalee and the others sound asleep in their beds, their dreams dancing across the dark night. Many of them would be having pleasant dreams but perhaps there were the few that would have nightmares haunting them. He prayed the nightmares would merely fall onto the floor and shatter instead of falling back into their minds.

"Look at me, my child."

Slowly turning his head upward, Allen's silver eyes focused on the woman's beautiful face and saw the tears silently streaming down her face as she pressed his blackened fingers against her soft lips. When his hand was lowered ever so softly, he could see her soft smile that truly reminded him of the dawn's first light.

_**In starlight I see your tears as we watch them  
a smile as sweet as dawn, you call me your brightest gem  
and we watch as our prayers find their way to God  
I wish they would return to us,  
you say it may take millions of years  
but that won't keep me from praying to Him  
or pleading for my mother's soul  
who kissed my hand in the dim light  
**_He truly wished that all the prayers that were sent to God would return quickly but he realized that it perhaps would take millions of years. There were those that were less fortunate than him that existed in the world waiting patiently for their prayers to be answered. To some of those people, the Black Order would be the answer. To those that would fight in the name of God and find the pieces of Innocence to keep them safe for when their Hosts were discovered, the Black Order would indeed be a Godsend compared to the pure hell it had been for him.

Reaching up for the stars with the woman's hand over his, Allen opened his mouth as their voices combined.

_**And I'll always send my prayers to Him  
and I'll all always plead for my child's/mother's soul  
As I kiss this hand that rests in mine**_

Their hands dropped beside them as the two continued to watch the stars falling from above. As far as the other was concerned, they were mother and child singing softly into the night. Both promised to continue pleading to God for the other's soul. Allen loved feeling his hand in hers, knowing that she wasn't disgusted by him.

Sighing softly as sleep began to wash over him, Allen lightly squeezed the woman's hand as his eyes fell shut. As he drifted to sleep, he knew that she wouldn't be there with him until the night fell once more. He would fall asleep in her arms but come the bright dawn, he would once again be alone.

"Sing softly, my brightest gem, and continue to shine like the sun."

* * *

lostmoonchild: So here I am, eight in the morning, supposed to be packing since I'm moving. Instead I'm updating a new story so that says how much I love ya'll so show me some love and review!


End file.
